The acquisition of images in the presence of contrast agent in known imaging systems (e.g. a CT (computed tomography) system) is limited by either acquisition time or number of image acquisition cycles. A common reoccurring issue is that the time to peak or enhancement of contrast agent is different for each patient and, scanning acquisitions need to begin before contrast agent is present in an image. In a majority of patients, a single, stable scan protocol is sufficient to properly gather necessary image data. In some patients, where their contrast agent “peaks” earlier than average, patients may be over-radiated due to acquisition of data beyond a necessary time point. In other patients, especially patients with poor/low cardiac output, their contrast agent peaks substantially later, resulting in a longer contrast agent “fall off” period, that gets “cut off”—not imaged. When the “tail” or fall off is not imaged, the calculated estimate for Cerebral Blood Volume (CBV) may be inaccurate, for example, causing problems or inaccuracies with diagnosis, and perhaps treatment. Further, the cases where this CBV inaccuracy occurs tend to be some of the most sensitive cases where an accurate CBV is most desirable.
Physicians address the contrast agent variation problem by imaging at longer time intervals (i.e., 5 sec instead of 3 sec), for example, allowing them to image for a longer duration up to 70 sec (instead of 40 or 45 sec). This interval allows collection of enough time points for these patients with later peaks, but results in over-radiation for some patients and reduced temporal resolution for other patients. Alternatively, for another subset of patients, a physician may start imaging earlier to catch a faster moving contrast bolus. Additionally, a physician in known systems needs to choose a post-processing method prior to scanning, as post-processing requires different amounts of data (in terms of frequency of collection and length of collection). Physicians do not typically have guidance as to how patient image data is to be post-processed. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.